Musing
by Starza
Summary: Shuichi muses about his life, career and love life... Mild shounenai Yuki x Shuichi


Wee!  First time Gravitation fic!  ^_^;;  I had this idea for a long time, but never wrote it.  So finally, I get off my lazy bottom and write it.  :D

Hope you enjoy it!  I hope I kept Shuichi in character.  I kinda made him a bit serious in this fic.

Warning for light shounen-ai.  But really, if you didn't like shounen-ai, what the hell are you watching Gravitation for!?

Disclaimer:  I don't own Shuichi or Yuki or Gravitation.  Just using them for my sick amusement.

Comments and critiques are encouraged and welcome.

**Musing**

Oh, hey!

I'm... sorry...  Did I... make you wait... long?

No?  That's good!  Sorry I'm so late!  I kinda got caught up and all...

So forgiven?  Promise I won't be late again!

Oh, you live close by where I do, right?  So let's walk and talk.  Huh?  No, this time I'll watch where I'm going.  What?  No, this time, I'll be prepared and won't trip over the mailbox this time!  Or bump into the telephone poll...

Okay, okay!  I come off as kinda klutzy.  Oh, don't give me that look!  I was so happy that day that I wasn't paying attention!  I'll be careful this time.

So, how are things with you?  Going good?  That's great!  Things right now with me have been going well!

Huh?  That's unusual?  I don't think so.  I mean, I have everything I can want.  I'm very happy with the way my life is going right now.

What's that?  Stress?  No.  Singing is what I always wanted to do in life.  My motto is to have fun with it.  Most vocalists forget that singing on stage is supposed to be fun and exciting.

I'm not doing this for fame?  Well...  I really can't say.  I guess you could say that, but more than anything, I want Bad Luck to succeed.  I mean, it would be a lie to say that I don't want fame!  I do want to be famous, but most importantly, I want to keep on enjoying what I do.  Somewhere down the line, I don't want to forget why I went into this with Hiro and Fujisaki.

I mean, sure, it can be stressful, especially when K is holding a gun to my head and when Sakano-san is running around the room...  Oh, don't be so shocked!  It's normal around there!  And K would never kill me...  I hope.  If that happened, Yuki would probably do something drastic anyways!

Yes, I can be serious when it comes to music!  It's what keeps food on the table?

Huh?  Afraid of rivals?  Nittle Grasper?  Why would I be afraid of Sakuma-san?  We're best friends!

What's with the shocked look?  What?  Oh, you think how I did, that Sakuma-san and I shouldn't be friends as we're in competing bands!

Come to think of it, since I was young, I always admired Sakuma-san.  I used to watch Nittle Grasper on TV; I used to sing to their songs, I still know them by heart.  Yep, I was, literally, a Nittle Grasper fanboy.

What?  It shouldn't come as a surprise!  Nittle Grasper was really famous before they broke up.  What was that now...?  Four years ago.  It's been a whole year now since Bad Luck started...  It seems so long ago...

My whole life has changed since then...  Since I met him...

Who am I talking about?  Duh, Yuki, of course!

How did he change my life?  Oh, I never told you, did I?

I met Yuki one day at the park.  See, I was just starting out and was writing a love song.  And well, the paper flew out of my hand and Yuki found it...

He said I had no talent and that my lyrics were that of an elementary scholiast's...

HEY!  In fact, he still says stuff like that!

Huh?  Oh no!  Yuki's not really mean!  Everyone thinks that way about him!  Yeah, he's harsh, but there's always a reason why people are the way they are.  I discovered that on my own in time that I spent with him.  I won't go into much detail, but I found out the reason why and I understand him better and better as the days go by.

Harsh?  Yes, it's harsh.  But I won't leave him.  I know he loves me, deep down, even if he won't say it.  They do say that 'actions are louder than words'.  Yuki shows he cares about me through his actions.

He has grown a bit calmer and he doesn't yell at me as much as he did before though.  I think it's because he's finally letting go of what happened to him and slowly coming to terms himself.  I'm glad for that...

Oh, I see the apartments ahead now!  Thanks for listening to my babbling!  So shall I see you tomorrow?  Great!

See you around!

-

"Yuki!  I'm home!"

Even though Shuichi said that everyday, he never got a reply back.  But it's something that Shuichi came to expect.  Slipping off his shoes, he padded into the study room and opened the door.  Of course, where would Yuki be besides by his desk with his laptop, typing away?  Quietly, he tiptoed and slipped his arms around his lover's shoulders.

A grunt of acknowledgement came from the older man.  Shuichi shook his head and headed towards the bathroom to take a long soak.  The small smile that slipped out from Yuki didn't go unnoticed by Shuichi...


End file.
